


Starcrossed

by Firestarter89



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/F, i literally have no excuse for this, lesbian cats, this is the epitome of crack ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestarter89/pseuds/Firestarter89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There she is, daydreaming about Firestar again... Sadness doesn't suit that pretty face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starcrossed

The night was warm, as it always was in StarClan's hunting grounds. The moon shimmered brightly on the surface of the pool of prophecy as a mottled tortoiseshell she-cat made her way down to the water's edge and sat down. Her white paws settled primly together, supporting her upright and allowing her to slowly settle onto her stomach. She had fallen into a familiar pattern, spending her days sleeping, hunting, eating, lounging... StarClan was an endless stretch of luxury for those who did their best to be the best they could be in the service of their clans. It was really boring compared to the constant and ever changing excitement of living in a real clan. That, coupled with the fact that she still had earthly attachments, led her here to this spot every night, staring into the swirling depths and wondering about the way things were going, down in the living world. She watched, only half-interested as her would've-been mate, Firestar chased down a squirrel. Resting her head on her paws with a tiny sigh, the pretty tortoiseshell curled her tail around her hips and let the tip twitch, back and forth in earnest.

"Thinking of what might have been?" Came a voice from farther up the grassy hillside. It made her wince as she jerked her head about to see who was calling down to her. She turned around just in time to see a silvery tabby she-cat stepping lightly through the tall tussocks of grass that bent slightly and shivered at her passing, proving that while the she-cat was as transparent as a moon's shadow, she was still very much substantial. Green eyes closed and her head turned to look back at the pool of water, now behind her, where they could both see a ginger she-cat with white front paws leading a patrol along the WindClan border. With a feeling of Chagrin, the she-cat knew she'd been caught red-pawed. "... Yes." She mewed, simply. "I know that I'll always be just a medicine cat, and that Firestar's happy in his life now, but I'll never stop loving him, and wishing that... things could have been different." She sighed. "Is that such a bad thing, Moonflower?" She asked as the other she-cat in question sat down beside her and for a moment, both she-cats watched the pool.

"Maybe you need to think about moving on, the pain doesn't suit you." Moonflower mewed after quite a bit of silence had stretched between them. Spottedleaf looked at the light silver tabby she-cat with a mixture of interest and anger. "And who would I move on with? I can't just stop watching over my clan, you know that! And all the tom cats here think that I'm-" Spottedleaf was cut off by Moonflower's pink tongue washing over her nose and her face. A purr of amusement was rumbling in the silver tabby's throat. "I wasn't talking about another tom..." Spottedleaf stared at Moonflower in amazement. "You... you're... ? All this time... and you never told us? What's Bluestar going to think? and Stormtail?" Moonflower silenced her by placing her tail tip on Spottedleaf's shoulder. "She knows... they've all known... and Stormtail is an ass who doesn't care. That doesn't matter now... I love _you_ , Spottedleaf!" Spottedleaf felt her face get warm as these words were said to her. She had never thought of herself as worthy to love anyone after she had almost been tempted to break the warrior code back when he had still been Firepaw... _I'm sorry, Firestar,_ She thought, pressing her dappled cheek against Moonflower's and entwining her tail with the she-cat's. _I'm falling for someone else..._

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? I have no excuse for this. xD
> 
> I wrote this as part of a daily writing challenge. I had a randomizer pick 2 characters out of my favorite characters list and then had to write a short fic about them. So before you ask, NO it isn't going to be continued. It was just a one-shot.
> 
> I had this on Fanfiction.net for a while, but I'm moving over here and so all my work that's been done over there is now being added to here. (With some edited/upgraded writing. *shudders as I look back at what I did 3 years ago.* 


End file.
